Even Dead Cause Troubles
Even Dead Cause Troubles is a case featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, appearing as the sixth case of the game. It is the last one to take place in the Church Valley, a district based in Fario. Plot Summary Victim *'Standish Curtis' (shot three times in the park) Murder Weapon *'Revolver' Killer *'Kenny Three' Suspects Leon McDonald (Beat Cop) Profile: ' *Leon eats chocolate cake. *Leon smokes. *Leon uses hand cream. 'Kenny Three (Illuminated Minds Leader) Profile: ' *Kenny eats chocolate cake. *Kenny smokes. *Kenny uses hand cream. *Kenny is a member of Illuminated Minds. 'Novak Yablonsky (Prisoner) Profile: ' *Novak uses hand cream. *Novak is a member of Illuminated Minds. 'Katie Howard (Victim's Ex-Wife) Profile: ' *Katie eats chocolate cake. *Katie smokes. *Katie uses hand cream. 'Nicole Jovich (Programmer) Profile: ' *Nicole eats chocolate cake. *Nicole smokes. Quasi-Suspect(s) 'Solomon Krause (Internal Control Inspector) Marilyn Price (Mayor) Killer's Profile *The killer eats chocolate cake. *The killer smokes. *The killer uses hand cream. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer is a member of Illuminated Minds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Park (Clues: Victim's body, victim's phone, pile of trash; Victim indentificated: Standish Curtis) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer is a smoker) * Examine victim's phone (Result: unlocked phone; New Suspect: Leon McDonald) * Examine pile of trash (Result: earphone) * Analyze earphone (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer eat chocolate cake) * Talk to Leon about a messege he sent to victim (Prerequisite: Victim's phone examined; New Crime Scene: Train Stations) * Investigate Train station (Clues: Faded Book, Briefcase) * Examine Faded Book (Result: List of Illuminated Minds members; New Suspect: Kenny Three) * Examine Briefcase (Result: Scalp's) * Talk to Kenny about a list (Prerequisite: Faded book examined) * Analyze scalp's (12:00:00; New suspect: Novak Yablonsky) * Interrogate Novak how victim found his victim's scalps (Prerequisite: Scalp's analyzed) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Lake * New Suspect: Katie Howard * Talk to Katie about policy * Investigate Lake (Clues: Locked laptop, revolver, pieces of metal) * Examine locked laptop (Result: Laptop) * Analyze Laptop (10:00:00; New Crime Scene: Train) * Analyze revolver (12:00:00; Murder wepond classificated; Attribute: Killer use hand cream) * Examine pieces of metal (Result: Police badge) * Ask Leon why he was on the Lake(Prerequisite: badge restored) * Investigate Trains (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Clues: Empty CD Case, Cigarette pack) * Examine Empty CD case (Result: New Suspect: Nicole Jovich) * Examine cigarette pack (Result: Threat) * Ask Nicole why she hacked FPD (Prerequisite: Empty CD case examined) * Ask Kenny about a threat (Prerequisite: cigarette pack examined) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Picnic Area * Ask Leon why he didn't mention his convesation with victim * Investigate Picnic Area (Clues: basket, broken glass) * Examine basket (Result: Standish's criminal record) * Examine broken glass (Result: light bulb; New Crime Scene; Benches) * Analyze Standish's criminal record (06:00:00) * Investigate Benches (Prerequisite: broken glass restored; Clues: Tie clip, walkman, broken cassette) * Analyze tie clip (00:30:00) * Examine broken cassette (Result: Cassette) * Ask Novak about a plan (Prerequisite: Cassette restored) * Ask Katie why she have Standish's Criminal record (Prerequisite: Crime record analyzed) * New Clue: blurry picture (Prerequisite: All task above complited) * Examine blurry picture (Result: Killer badge picture; Attribute: Killer is Illuminared Minds Member) * Arrest the killer! * Move to Holly Blood 6/6 (1 star) Holly Blood 6/6 * Go to interrogation with Solomon * See what's problem with Nicole (Prerequisite: Be interrogated by Solomon) * Investigate Park (Clues: Broken USB Flash) * Examine USB Flash (Result: USB Flash) * Analyze USB Flash (03:00:00) * Inform Nicole that USB is destroyed (Prerequisite: USB Flash analyzed; Reward Binary Shirt) * Talk to Katie about Mayor's visit (Prerequisite: All task above finished; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Train Station (Clues:torn banner) * Examine torn banner (Result: Banner) * Give banner to Katie (Prerequisite: Banner restored; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Meet the Mayor (Prerequisite: Give banner to Katie) * New district unlocked: Money Heaven * Move to next crime (2 stars) Category:Church Valley Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario